Sarcos Research Corporation proposes the development of a system for microinvasive examination of malignant tissues that will open new possibilities for performing cancer screening and diagnoses using a steerable and flexible microcatheter-mounted camera and sensors inserted via very small incisions/needles and convoluted passages, next to the tissues that are currently inaccessible without surgery. Sarcos will adapt its microcamera and microcatheter technology and prototype for use in minimally invasive in vivo detection and analysis of malignant tissues. This microcamera system will enable: image-guided diagnosis and therapy, micro-invasive, rapid in vivo accessibility of the tissues with an instrument or probe, and concurrent collection and interpretation both of the visual (image) and the spectral information using the light reflected from, or transmitted through the tissues. The microcatheteter-based endoscope will be flexible, maneuverable, biocompatible, sterile, disposable and economical. The proposed system will find applications to the detection of ovarian cancers, to examination of fallopian tubes, bladder, head and neck and CNS tissues and other difficult to access areas of the body. In Phase I effort, Sarcos will complete definitive feasibility demonstration of the proposed system for detection of malignant tissues using the proposed In Phase I effort, Sarcos will complete definitive feasibility demonstration of the proposed system for detection of malignant tissues using the proposed method. In order to accelerate the adaptation of the already developed system, Sarcos proposes a joint Phase I/II effort that will result in a validated system ready for a large scale clinical study and regulatory approval. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed product will address the U.S. cancer diagnostic market that is presently estimated at $4 billion annually, including gynecology market of over $1 billion annually.